Midnight Lies
by bubbly4twilight
Summary: What if Renesmee was never told the story and Nahuel shows up with all of his glory. Everyone fights RxN lemons twice and will the familes explaination actally suffice? Torn between the two which one will she choose? OOC Rx I dont know. FAMILY ISSUES! R
1. Chapter 1

_**Midnight Lies OOC Rx I truly don't know**_

"_**Time is swift, It races by**_

_**Opportunities are born and die…**_

_**Still you wait and will not try-**_

_**A bird with wings who dares not rise and fly.**_

_**~A.A. Mine**_

_Forever young,_

_I want to be forever young_

_Do you really want to live forever?_

_Forever and ever_

_Forever young I want to be_

_Forever young_

_Do you really want to live forever?_

_Forever, forever_

**-**_**Young Forever Jay-Z **_

Chapter 1 Young Forever

Choices…Choices…Choices. The words repeat in my head until my eyes flutter open.

I shoot up out of bed hitting my head on the damned headboard again. What the fuck? I clutch onto my head and carefully sit up. The board is broken again and now we have to get a new one. I really wish I wasn't so strong. I hop off of my bed looking out of the window at the rarity of the weather. It's strangely sunny which pisses me off because if I was a real vampire then I could stay home from school but no…Renesmee has to be different and _original _and _rare_ but I'm not even supposed to exist. Vampires can't have children but my fucked up parents always seem to find a loophole a way around the system.

I grab my towel and tiptoe over to my shower. This is the only damned place to think what with vampires wanting to know your every move. I jump in the shower washing my hair with the grape shampoo that I just started using and squirt some into my hands. The soapy lather makes me giggle. I loved being a child. So carefree. So ignorant.

I step out of the shower and hear murmurs from my parents. _What else are they trying to keep from me?_ I wonder. Usually I tend to ignore things like that but I felt a strange urge to know what was going on so I silently pressed my ear to hear little bits of the conversation. It sounded like my mom was angry and my dad wanted to convince her of something, but what?

I think of Korean Sign Language and strain even further to decipher the whole conversation.

"But Sweetheart…" My father started. He always did have a way with words. Even thought he was a vampire just one look could have you in a trance and mom was no exception to that. She was just as transfixed by him as were all the humans.

"NO okay. She has a right to know. Who are we to deny her the truth?" She said her voice laced with a bit of venom.

"We aren't having this discussion today Isabella."

"We _will _have this discussion today Edward." mom said growling. It was silent for a bit until mom sighed.

"I understand your intentions Edward but Renesmee's not a baby. She's a big girl and can make her own choices in life so don't take her choice in choosing her pathway in life. You can only guide her and hope for the best."

Look at my mom getting all philosophical and shit. I don't talk like that but that must be how they talked in the 1900's I guess. I remember them telling me of their encounters as a couple.

My mom was Italian-which explains her name- and my dad was from Chicago. They both lived there as kids and they both got sick. My dad's father died before his mom did (Elizabeth and Edward Masen) while my moms parents (Renee and Charlie Swan) were both dead the day of Elizabeth's death. Then Grandpa Carlisle who was born in the 1600's changed mom and dad at 17 and 18. They say the rest is history witch is bull because they were just being evasive which pissed me off.

"Renesmee deserves to know Edward." and the clanging of pots were the only sound in the house.

What were they talking about? And what did I deserve to know? Are they keeping something from me?

Parents…

**So this is my first try at a Renesmee story and I want to really here what you think. **

**I just have a few things regarding me and this story.**

**I will NOT abandon this story AT ALL!!!**

**In every chapter there will be a Quote and Song because I wrote it and these songs should be listened to get it. **

**If anyone can guess why I called it 'Midnight Lies' you get a preview of next chapter and a virtual Edward cookie**

**PLEASE TELL YOUR FRIENDS AND AUTHORS TO READ THIS This is my story that I would love to get reviews and questions and constructive criticism Heck you can even bash it but please!!! This is short but It will get longer. Next chapter shows an interesting character or two but to find out review. I get off of my lazt bum and type!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The best kind of 'Prize' is a 'Sur-Prize'**_

_**-Willy Wonka, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory**_

_All I know Time is a valuable thing Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings Watch it count down to the end of the day The clock ticks life away It's so unreal Didn't look out below Watch the time go right out the window Trying to hold on, but didn't even know Wasted it all just to watch you go I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart What it meant to me will eventually be a memory -__**In The End Linkin Park **_

**Chapter 2 In the End**

As the steam slowly left the room I contemplated going downstairs ignorant to their conversation or confront them but I really do not want to deal with my parents.

"Renesmee, time for school!" my mom shouted up the stairs.

It's annoying she forgets that I can practically hear her if she whispered it, but I'll let it slide.

I slip on my white maxi dress and sling back heels. Once I pull my hair in a side ponytail, I fling open the door, which slams into the wall and breaks it into millions of pieces.

"Mother of a cow." I growl under my breath and stalk out of the bathroom. I'll clean it when I get home.

I turned down the stairs, slipped on my snap jacket with the silver buttons, and slam straight into my mom.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen please do not tell me you broke _another_ bathroom door. We can't keep replacing door after door." she hissed at me. I flinched back at the venom and ducked my head slightly ashamed.

Yes I Renesmee Carlie Cullen who is a 14-year-old girl in a physically 18 year olds body is afraid of my mom.

I rush over to the toaster and grab the now hot toast. I silently munch on it and watch my parents interact around me.

Mom stared at me once more then busied herself around the kitchen while dad wrote in his medical journal. He is like an exact replica of grandpa Carlisle. Always reading and researching, he can't even put down his books when hunting. Mom started mopping around the already clean floor so nothing really changed. Their interactions around each other made me think back to their conversation in the kitchen earlier.

"You were listening Renesmee?" My dad blew up. He is always overreacting about something. _Paranoid ass…_

"What no 'Good Morning Renesmee or Is your head okay.'" I silently laughed at his face. He had it scrunched up in a scowl and he huffed a sigh then went back to his books.

"Bella your going to run a hole in the floor if you don't stop!" dad shouted. I looked at him stunned. I don't think in my whole life I've ever seen him mad and yell at my mom. He always pinches his nose and starts breaking trees, but he never yells.

"Maybe if you weren't such a-"

"Whoa Whoa mamá y papá la calma abajo. ¿Qué es tan importante sobre mí que ustedes son tan locos?"

"Renesmee nothing sweetie now get ready to leave." my mom consoled me, but I knew that whatever their conversation was about couldn't make them mad for nothing.

"Fine but we need to talk about this yelling business and mom's anxiety attack." I smoothly chuckled at them.

"Why are you speaking Spanish all of a sudden?" my mom inquired.

"Spanish test mom. I have to familiarize myself with regular speech. Mom just shook her head.

The sound of the all too familiar Rabbit made it's presence known and I internally squealed in excitement.

"Now Renesmee we won't be staying at the mutt's house at ungodly hours of the night will we?" I turned to my dad his eyebrow raised in conformation. He is always on my case about that one little slip up.

"Yes father dearest Jacob and I will not be having sex in his living room." I said sweetly in my little girl voice.

I waited a while before he relaxed, then walked to the door. "We'll do it in his room." and my dad's anxiety increased.

"Look Renesmee we might have to set a few ground rules and," but he was cut off by my mom saying 'Jacob is a good kid.'

How would she know?

"Nessie!" I heard the familiar, throaty sound of my boyfriend Jacob.

"Well hello handsome." and I pulled him down for a deep kiss. My dad cleared his throat rudely interrupting our kiss.

'Get a room you two.' and I could visualize the scowl etched into my dads stony face. I chuckled and ran my hair through Jacobs fresh cut hair with hints of gel in it. I guess it was time for a cut.

As if he read my thoughts Jacob told me about how he decided to 'gel his hair up a bit.'

"Well now you look like an iguana more than a dog." Dad taunted Jacob even more.

For as long as I can remember Jacob and my dad have this sort of animosity going on between them that is starting to get old. I mean dad is 122 years old and he acts like a two year old. And Jacob just _has_ to retort because it'll hurt his pride and he won't be shown up by an old grandpa.

_Men._

"Okay time for school you two. I want you both out." mom said saving us both from another testosterone match.

"Bye mom, bye dad!" Jacob and I called out which made us both laugh and we hopped into his black sleek car and pulled out of the driveway.

"I can't bring you back home so you have to take the school bus." Jacob smiled sadly taking my left hand and kissing it, as I hummed in response.

"And why is that?" I leered at his sad face. Laughing at the goofy grin he instantly made.

"We have a counsel meeting that I couldn't get out of sweetness." and I sat back enjoying the smooth leather before I had to get on the bus ride home.

"Oh well. I'll probably visit grandma and grandpa today anyway." I said sighing I did miss them.

"Alright sweets." and we both went hand and hand down the road to Forks High School.

**End chapter**

**Alright so I really from the bottom of my heart want to thank my first four reviews Tatiana, Alexandria., EverlastingPixie1997 and, EddiesGirlx**

**They really gave me encouragement to keep going and a few things.**

**Renesmee will say why she is so bitchy to her parents. THIS FEELING IS ONLY TEMPORARY FOR A WHILE…**

**Renesmee is 14 in an 18 year olds body and the year is 2023. It seems so unreal but it's Post BD.**

**I really will try to stay consistent with my story. **

**And Shout out to wallflowermeadow she's been encouraging me and I just want to say thank you! AND READ HER STORIES TOO!!! UGH AMAYZING!!! **

**Well it's my bed time and I've got to go or my mom and dad will have my butt.**

**~bubbly4twilight**

**PS "Whoa Whoa mamá y papá la calma abajo. ¿Qué es tan importante sobre mí que ustedes son tan locos? "=Whoa Whoa mom and dad calm down. What is so important about me that you guys are so mad?**


	3. Not A Chapter but Important

So hey to all who read this story,

I started a blogger for it and I want you to read it subscribe so you can see pictures. I also made this blog because I hear people are going around getting stories for twilight Fanfiction taken off and I really don't want that to be one of mine so here you are darlings.

My blog

bubbly4twilightlove(dot)blogspot(dot)com/


End file.
